What would you do?
by ShadowLiger
Summary: choas only one word to describe this story duck tape and airplanes dont mix very well ccgf characters! yay this is an extremly pointless story
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 the chaos begins....

hello and here is my new story a funny one at that well hope u like it

"Van you baka we wouldn't be late if you didn't have to eat your stupid papaya!" screamed Fiona as she whacked Van full force across the head with her bag that just so happened to be extremely hard and heavy.

"What was that for?" shouted Van. "Incase you didn't noticed we made it on time" as he skidded to a stop right in front of the right gate. A young lady was standing there about to walk away to a different gate when Van shouted, "Yo! Lady aren't you forgetting some people?"

"Sorry you should be a little bit earlier next time," She said very quietly.

"I am so sorry for how rude he is," Fiona said as she handed the lady the tickets for the plane making sure to give Van a threatening look as she began to walk onto the plane. Van followed carefully ready to doge anymore unexpected swings of Fiona's bag. After finding there seats and getting ready Van finally got the chance to look around and to his surprise his "private plane" was actually full of about 7 other people all sitting around on the big squishy chairs.

Over the little loud speaker the captain was talking about how long it was going to take to get to their destination and that there might be bad weather on the way. As usual Van really wasn't paying any attention to that but instead was looking around at all the other people and jolted back to life once he saw who they were. Besides Fiona Raven, Moonbay, Irvine, Hiltz, Reice, were all sitting alone in the chairs but then as soon as they all saw Van they all realized that they were all going on the same trip. With shocked looks on their faces for only a second they all went back to reading their different magazines.

"Hey Raven getting tired of me kicking your butt all the time needed to get away from me?" Van called over at Raven. Raven turned around and with eyes that looked ready to kill Raven stood up with his hand behind his back and walked over to Van.

"You know Van I guess you are right I did need a break from you "beating" me up so I would just like to take this time to establish a truth between us but only for this trip." By then everyone was looking at the two wondering if Raven went on drugs or something. Then Raven extended his hand that wasn't behind his back and offered it to Van. Van very cocky at the moment held out his hand too. In about a flash Raven pulled out his other hand with a huge roll of duck tape and went almost psychotic wrapping it around Van's hand then his head, mouth, body and finished off with his legs. By this time Van was completely covered in duck tape stuck to the chair unable to move or even speak.

With everyone pleased and trying to stifle their laughing Raven finally said, "Well now my trip is going to be a lot better." He turned around sat down in his seat buckled himself in and began reading his magazine. At this time the plane took off and was in the air......


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 Oh no!

After the plane was well in the air for about 20 minuets the door flew open and a girl around 19 with light brown hair streaked with blonde highlights that happened to be up in a bun at the moment with long bangs curved around her face came in. She was carrying a light brown bag that was slung over her shoulder. To everyone's amazement she sat down in the chair nearest Raven (everyone had changed chairs so that they could be at a safe distance). Her brownish hazel eyes looked around at everyone then turned directly to Van. After looking at him covered in duck tape she began to laugh. Since she was laughing Raven began too and then after about 5 minutes everyone was sitting there laughing at Van.

"Mmm Mmm," was all that Van could say because of the duck tape covering his mouth.

"Who did that?" the girl asked as she looked around the plane.

"Me," Raven casually announced.

"Sweet idea I love duck tape!" she said smiling back at him. "Never thought you could use it for that though, I don't think my dad will be to happy if you can't get him out."

"Not my problem," Raven smirked.

"Wait a second who are you and what do you mean by my dad?" Moonbay asked.

"Simple, my dad is the pilot and my name is Sara and I thought that it would be fun to go on this flight it's actually somewhere interesting."

"Ya I was hoping to work on my tan at this island...what is it called again?"

"Wow I guess you aren't from around here the island is called Hawaii like everybody knows about that," Sara said.

"Well sorry." Moonbay said a little ticked off it was obvious that she wasn't very happy with someone who actually might be prettier than her on the plane.

After that moment of tension the plane began to get a little bit darker on the inside so the lights flicked on blinding everyone. There were dark clouds surrounding the plane and lighting streaked across them as the plane shook a little from the strong winds. The rain began to slam on the plane. The loudspeaker came on with the pilot announcing bad weather and that they might have to make an emergency landing incase the storm got too out of hand. With that another violent blast of wind shook the plane again.

"This isn't going to be very good," Sara said with a look of concern on her face.

Then the loudspeaker came on again saying that they have the ok to make a landing on a different island with a small airport on it until the storm passed. With that the plane began to drop down into the storm. The plane began to shake even more and with a loud bang the lights flickered out and the plane soared into the darkness of the storm ending with another bang as the bottom of the plane slammed into the island taking out huge chunk of trees.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 Duck Tape Sux

After everyone flying out of their seats and smashing into each other the captain stumbled into the room where everyone was at. "Are you ok?" was all that came out of his mouth.

"Fine besides the fact that guys love to fall on me!" Sara screamed shoving Hiltz all the way on the other side of the room. Standing up she looked over at Van who didn't get hurt at all (considering the duck tape all over him) who was shaking with laughter. After about hearing 5 minuets of the 'hmmm hmm hmm' from Van Sara and Raven too at this point began to get extremely annoyed. By this time everyone was in their seat and the captain went back to the cockpit trying to get a hold of someone. Since the coast was clear Sara stood up and walked over to Van eyes on fire (no surprise) and ripped the piece of duck tape covering Van's face off in a flash. For a second Van just stood there stunned at what she did then the area that the duck tape covered turned bright red and Van screamed in agony squirming around (if that was even possible) in the chair. Raven and Sara just stood there laughing and again the whole plane joined in with them.

"Finally someone who I actually like," Raven said. "I like your style."

"Thanks at least someone approves," she smirked.

"Oh great now we have to listen to him scream," Fiona said.

"Not a problem," Raven and Sara said Sarah pulling out a roll of red duck tape Raven with the standard silver color and each ripping off a piece and shoving it on Van's face. "There now we have some peace and quiet," they said laughing and sitting down in their seats. By this time everyone had decided to stay clear of the two incase they decided to turn on them.

"That's it I am outta here," Hiltz said. "You guys are nuts!" and with that Hiltz pushed open the door and dropped out of it. The only sound made was the one of Hiltz screaming and the crunchy thud-like sound he made as he hit the ground with a small whimper.

"Too bad for him," Sara said. Raven nodded his head and everyone else ran to the open door to see what actually happened to Hiltz. (not a pretty sight)

The captain came back in announcing that they are going to have to explore the island that they landed on because he didn't think that I was the right one. "Oh brother don't you think we had enough tragedy for one day!" Irvine blurted out. Everyone glared at him Raven and Sara armed with their duck tape. (seeing those two shut him up pretty quickly)

A loud bang brought them all back to life as the door that Hiltz opened slammed shut (creepy ne?). The captain walked over and tried to open in but it was stuck. "Damnit!" the captain screamed.

"Wow dad never knew you had it in you," Sara said shocked but more pleased.

"Well forget this I am going to stay here on the plane and try to get some help for now I guess it is pretty much you are on your own kind of thing," and with that the captain walked back into the cockpit.

"I guess we are going to need to try to get through the windows," Reice said finally talking.

"Good idea! Since it was yours I guess you could do the honors Reice!" Irvine said.

"This should be interesting," Fiona and Moonbay said together. With that Irvine grabbed Reice as she kicked and squirmed around.

"I know what you are thinking and you should be better off trying to open the door," said Raven.

"Oh well," said Irvine and he took Reice and shoved her head full force at the window. Surprisingly it made it through somehow (impossible I know but it makes it sound more interesting) and the aftermath was this... Reice stuck in the window legs kicking and her screaming, Irvine surprised that it actually worked, Fiona and Moonbay sitting in their chairs stunned, Van...well... he couldn't react to this situation considering the duck tape, and Sara and Raven laughing uncontrollably.

"Gee now we wouldn't be in this mess if you just listened to me," smirked Raven.

"How would you know?" Irvine screamed back.

"Simple." And with that Raven walked over unlocked the door that led to Hiltz's demise and pushed it open. Then he and Sara jumped out and landed on the ground without any screams or weird noises. After that everyone but Van stood up to leave. Fiona (the only one who truly cared about Van at the moment) walked over and pulled out a switch blade from her bag. She opened it up and cut Van free from the duck tape. "I know I am going to regret this sooner or later," she thought to herself as she cut Van free with some difficulty.

After everyone was out of the plane looking around on the island Raven turned around (he was at the front) and began laughing uncontrollably everyone was just staring at him but he wouldn't stop laughing. Finally after rolling on the ground laughing for about five minutes he managed to point a finger at Van. Everyone stopped and looked as Van ducked behind Fiona who was trying herself not to laugh. When Fiona suddenly stepped away everyone burst out laughing at Van. After all I did say Fiona had some difficultly freeing Van from his duck tape prison. His hair was missing a few chunks and his whole body was red and sore from the duck tape being ripped off. Not to mention his clothes were a bit shabby looking from the duck tape as well.......

ok as of now all u Van fans are probably pretty annoyed with me right now but don't worry everyone will get their own fair share of torture


End file.
